


All About Us

by theworstisnotbehind



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, KriSoo - Freeform, M/M, Teen Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-15 06:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2219307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theworstisnotbehind/pseuds/theworstisnotbehind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo was the newly transferred scholarship student who was just about to start his second year in Sooman High, and Kris was assigned by one of his teachers to guide him through the new school. </p><p>It didn't take that long for the usually cool and confident dragon to fall for the adorable, doe-eyed transfer student. Being the straightforward guy Kris was, they started dating after the blonde Canadian casually confessed to Kyungsoo, who unexpectedly accept the dragon's "courting".</p><p>This is their story, and I'll tell you from where it started.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How Did It Start

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on AFF under the same title. Pengen tau aja apakah penggemar krisoo juga "bermukim" di AO3. Enjoy! :3

Tidak mau."

"Oh, ayolah, Yifan-ah. Cuma sebentar kok. Kasihan anak itu. Kalau dia tersesat di sekolah ini, bagaimana?"

"Ketua kelas 2-2 Kim Junmyeon, kan? Minta tolong saja padanya."

"Dia hari ini ikut lomba pidato di SMA Tae-soon. Ayolah, aku akan memberimu nilai sikap tambahan deh."

Kris menghela napas kesal. Guru bidang kesiswaan di hadapannya ini sangat keras kepala. Demi Tuhan, Kris itu ketua OSIS, alias siswa paling sibuk di sekolah itu. Terlebih lagi, dalam beberapa minggu akan ada festival budaya, dan tentu saja, Wu Yifan adalah ketua panitia. Ingin rasanya Kris meneriaki gurunya jika ia bukan siswa terhormat di sekolah itu.

"Choi-seonsaeng—"

" _Hyung_. Sudah kubilang berkali-kali, panggil aku 'Hyung'. 'Seonsaengnim' terdengar terlalu tua untukku. Aku baru 26 tahun dan—"

"Baiklah, Siwon-hyung." Kris menahan tangannya untuk tidak menggebrak meja Siwon yang lebih peduli terhadap hal-hal tidak penting seperti itu. "Beberapa minggu lagi ada festival budaya, kau tahu? Aku sibuk sekali, rapat ini-itu, membuat laporan macam-macam, telepon sana-sini, semua itu sambil mempertahankan nilai-nilaiku." Sang ketua OSIS berusaha mempertahankan nada bicaranya agar tetap terdengar sopan.

Parahnya, Siwon hanya mengangguk santai sambil merapikan kertas-kertas di mejanya. Kris berusaha untuk tidak lepas kendali sebelum tangannya melayang ke pipi salah satu guru paling tampan di sekolahnya itu.

"Sekarang Hyung memintaku jadi guide seorang murid beasiswa?" Kris menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya. "Yang benar saja. Aku tidak mau."

"Yifan-ah," Siwon tersenyum sabar. Ia sudah terbiasa menghadapi Kris yang penggerutu namun sebenarnya bisa diandalkan. "Aku tahu kau sibuk, tapi bukankah akan lebih baik jika kau, murid terbaik di sekolah ini dan juga ketua OSIS, yang membantunya beradaptasi dengan sekolah barunya? Guru-gurumu juga pasti memaklumi kesibukanmu."

"Sudah kubilang, aku—" Terlambat. Siwon menyerahkan sebuah file holder berisi data tentang murid beaiswa baru itu. Kris dengan terpaksa membukanya.

Nama murid baru itu Do Kyungsoo. Sekarang murid kelas 2-2, dan menempati kamar asrama single nomor 112. Pindahan dari sekolah negeri biasa. Nilai rapornya harus Kris akui memang bagus-bagus. Semua subjek dapat A atau A+, kecuali olahraga yang sayangnya dapat B. Juara dari banyak kompetisi vokal dan choir tingkat daerah. Kris membolak-balikkan halaman dalam file holder itu dan menyadari ada yang kurang dari dokumen penting yang seharusnya lengkap itu. Kolom fotonya kosong.

"Kok tidak ada fotonya?"

Siwon menepuk dahinya. "Ah, benar juga. Anak itu terlambat menyerahkan fotonya." Siwon mengeluarkan sebuah pas foto kecil dari saku kemejanya dan menyerahkannya pada Kris bersama dengan sebuah lem kertas. "Tadi pagi, sebelum masuk kelas dia menyerahkan ini. Tolong sekalian ditempel ya." Bel tanda pergantian jam pelajaran berbunyi. Sang guru yang merangkap sebagai guru bahasa Mandarin itu berdiri sambil menepuk pundak Kris. "Sekarang aku ada kelas. Sampai nanti, Kris." Dan Siwon pun berlalu, meninggalkan Kris yang matanya terpaku pada foto sang murid baru.

Siapa sangka, seorang murid baru yang jelas-jelas seorang pemuda seperti dirinya bisa terlihat begitu mempesona.

 

\-----------------

 

Di sinilah Kris berdiri sekarang, di depan pintu kelas 2-2. Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi, dan kelas itu nyaris kosong. Beberapa siswa masih mengobrol di dalam kelas, tidur, atau malah belajar. Kris, dengan kepercayaan dirinya yang tinggi, melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam ruang kelas 2-2 seakan kelas itu adalah kelasnya sendiri. Setiap pasang mata langsung tertuju pada sosok Kris yang memang mencolok dengan tinggi badannya dan wajah tampannya yang karismatik berjalan mendekati meja sang murid baru.

Kalau saja mereka berdiri lebih dekat dengan Kris, suara debar jantung Kris yang tidak normal pasti sudah terdengar dan akan jadi gosip terpanas minggu ini.

Kyungsoo, sang murid baru, sedang membaca ulang buku cetak sejarah milik Oh Sehun, teman sebangkunya. Kepalanya tertunduk, dan mata bulatnya terfokus pada huruf-huruf yang membentuk sederet kalimat membosankan tentang konflik Korea Utara. Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadiran Kris yang kini berdiri tepat di samping mejanya.

"Ahem."

Suara dehaman yang dalam itu sukses menarik perhatian Kyungsoo. Pemuda bertubuh mungil itu mendongakkan kepala dari buku yan dibacanya, mendapati seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan tubuh tinggi dan bermata tajam menatapnya dengan... angkuh? Kyungsoo menciut seketika dalam hati, tapi ia harus mengakui kalau pemuda jangkung di hadapannya itu sangat tampan. Mungkin juga, pemuda paling tampan yang pernah Kyungsoo temui seumur hidupnya.

"Kau Do Kyungsoo... kan?" Kris memulai pembicaraan sambil pura-pura melihat ke arah dokumen yang diberikan Siwon padanya. Padahal nama pemuda itu sudah melekat permanen di kepalanya sejak dirinya masih berada di ruang guru.

"i-iya, kau bisa panggil aku Kyungsoo saja, emm..." Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya saat dia sadar kalau ia belum mengenal pemuda itu.

"Yifan. Wu Yifan, tapi orang-orang biasa memanggilku Kris. Aku kelas 2-1."

"Oke, Kris." Kyungsoo mengulang nama itu dengan suaranya yang lembut dan senyumnya yang ramah dan bersahabat, tanpa menyadari efeknya pada hati Kris yang mendadak dipenuhi bunga-bunga musim semi. "Senang bertemu denganmu."

 _Sopan sekali_ , batin Kris. "Aku ditugaskan oleh guru bagian kesiswaan untuk membantumu beradaptasi dengan sekolah barumu."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, mohon bantuannya, Kris." Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya singkat. Kris mengangguk.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mulai dengan melihat-lihat lingkungan sekolah?"

 

\-----------------

 

Trip singkat keliling sekolah tidak sesingkat yang diduga Kris. Kyungsoo mungkin memang pintar, tapi ia seringkali lupa letak ruangan yang sudah mereka lalui, dan akhirnya terus-terusan bertanya seperti anak hilang, misalnya "Kris, kita mau ke mana?" atau "tadi di mana toiletnya? Aku lupa."

Kris tidak keberatan, sama sekali tidak. Kalau teman-temannya yang bertanya seperti ini, Kris pasti sudah menyuruh mereka tutup mulut atau meninggalkan mereka. Hal itu entah kenapa tidak berlaku pada Do Kyungsoo. Ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa. Sambil menunjuk satu persatu pintu yang mereka lalui, Kris memberanikan diri untuk sedikit bertanya mengenai Kyungsoo, dan sang murid baru dengan senang hati menjawabnya.

Kyungsoo berasal dari Gyeonggi-do. Ia tidak berasal dari keluarga yang mampu secara finansial, tapi itu tidak menghalangi niatnya untuk belajar dan berprestasi, khususnya dalam hal menyanyi. Karena memang pintar dan berbakat, Kyungsoo berhasil mendapat beasiswa penuh.

Sopan, manis, cerdas, dan berkemauan keras. Benar-benar tipe Kris. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka, Kris hanya mengangguk menanggapi omongan Kyungsoo. Kalau ia tidak menahan diri, ia sudah memuji-muji Kyungsoo sejak tadi.

"—tapi aku tidak punya teman di sini."

"Eh?"

Kris menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo, dan mau tidak mau  bertemu mata dengan sepasang iris gelap yang terlihat sedikit kesepian, membuat Kris akhirnya bertanya kenapa.

"Teman-temanku semuanya di Gyeonggi-do. Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin pindah sendirian ke sini, apalagi mereka sempat menangis waktu mengantarku ke stasiun. Tapi, aku sudah lama sekali ingin sekolah di sini." Kyungsoo menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Aku egois ya."

"Tidak kok."

Kyungsoo berkedip polos. "Eh?"

"Kau tidak egois." Kris menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap lurus ke dalam mata Kyungsoo. "Bukankah bagus kalau kau berusaha keras demi dirimu sendiri?"

Untuk pertama kalinya, Kyungsoo melihat Kris tersenyum. Itu bukan senyum ramah yang lebar seperti Jongin yang juga sekelas dengannya, ataupun senyum terpaksa dan simpatik. Sebuah senyum yang sangat... Kris. Tanpa sadar, ia balas tersenyum. "Terima kasih."

"Oh ya."

"A-apa, Kris?"

"Aku mau kok, jadi temanmu."

"Hah?" Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya tidak percaya. Kenapa Kris mendadak ingin jadi temannya? "Kau serius?"

"Memangnya kau tidak mau?"

 _Percaya diri sekali_ , batin Kyungsoo. Seakan-akan Kris belum pernah bertemu orang yang tidak ingin berteman dengannya.

_Who is he to refuse anyway?_

Tanpa keduanya ketahui, takdir sudah menentukan nasib hubungan keduanya di masa depan.

 

\-----------------

 

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Kris sampai akhirnya ia berniat menyatakan perasaannya pada Kyungsoo. Hanya satu setengah bulan sejak perkenalan pertama mereka. Tanpa disadari, keduanya hampir selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama, walaupun berbeda kelas dan kegiatan klub.

Kris bahkan memperkenalkan Kyungsoo pada teman-temannya: Luhan dan Minseok dari kelas tiga, Yixing yang seangkatan dengan mereka, dan Zitao yang kebetulan teman sekamar Kris di asrama. Kyungsoo pun melakukan hal yang sama: memperkenalkan Kris pada Junmyeon, Sehun, dan Jongin.

Mata Kris selalu tertarik ke arah yang sama, seperti magnet, dan magnet itu hanya mengarah ke satu objek.

Sosok Kyungsoo yang sedang membaca buku pelajaran dengan serius. Sosok Kyungsoo yang tertawa lepas bersama teman-teman barunya, termasuk dirinya. Sosok Kyungsoo yang merengut kesal jika nilai ujiannya di bawah target yang sudah ditentukannya. Sosok Kyungsoo yang pemalu tapi selalu tersenyum.

Semuanya selalu soal Kyungsoo.

 

\-----------------

 

"Aku suka padamu."

Kyungsoo nyaris tersedak biskuit yang sedang dimakannya di jam istirahat bersama Kris. Apa Kris terlalu stres dengan urusan OSIS dan pelajaran sekolah sehingga dia bicara ngelantur seperti ini? Hari ini bukan April Mop, kan?

"A-apa katamu? Kau bercanda, Kris?" Kyungsoo tertawa canggung.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti sedang bercanda?"

 _Tidak_ , Kyungsoo menjawab dalam hati. Mata tajam Kris menatap serius ke arah Kyungsoo, seakan mencoba membaca isi hatinya. Wajah Kyungsoo memanas dengan cepat. "Kenapa...?"

"Apanya yang kenapa?"

"K-kenapa kau... menyukaiku?"

Pertanyaan bagus. Kris membetulkan posisi duduknya, sehingga sekarang tubuhnya condong ke arah Kyungsoo yang duduk di hadapannya. "Simpel saja: kau manis, jujur, cerdas, dan hatimu baik." Kris bicara dengan sangat santai seakan itu bukan hal besar, sementara pipi Kyungsoo rasanya seperti terbakar. "Kau mau jadi pacarku?"

"P-pacar?" Mata besar Kyungsoo semakin melebar. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gugup. Seumur hidup, Kyungsoo belum pernah berpacaran. Masa kecilnya dihabiskan dengan belajar, membantu pekerjaan rumah tangga ibunya, dan latihan vokal. Ia hanya bermain dengan teman-temannya di sekolah dan saat liburan panjang. Ia tidak menyangka ada orang yang mau jadi pacarnya.

"Kau tidak mau?"

"Bukan begitu!"

"Lalu?" Kris mengangkat alisnya, meminta jawaban yang lebih spesifik. Kyungsoo menunduk malu. "Aku... belum pernah pacaran."

"Aku juga." Kris tertawa kecil saat ia melihat ekspresi kaget Kyungsoo mendengar jawaban tidak terduga darinya. Manis sekali. "Ada apa?"

"Ma-masa sih, kau tidak pernah pacaran...?"

"Kenapa aku harus bohong?" Kris mengangkat bahunya santai. "Aku tidak pernah tertarik dengan siapapun sebelumnya. Perempuan itu menyebalkan, dan yah, kau lihat sendiri laki-laki di sekitarku. Cuma menang wajah saja." Kyungsoo mau tidak mau tertawa kecil mendengar pernyataan berani dari Kris. Lu Han dan Tao tidak akan senang mendengarnya.

Kris berdeham. "Jadi? Apa jawabanmu?"

Kyungsoo terdiam, kepalanya lagi-lagi tertunduk malu di bawah tatapan Kris. Dia belum pernah berada dalam situasi seperti ini. Perlahan, ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Kris. Tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau Kris sangat mempesona. Dia tampan, pintar, dan selalu memperlakukan Kyungsoo lebih lembut dibanding teman-temannya.

Wajah Kyungsoo memanas mengingat itu semua. Sambil menggigit bibirnya lagi, ia mengangguk. Sekarang giliran Kris yang kaget.

"Kau serius, Kyungsoo?"

Sekali lagi, hanya anggukan malu-malu yang menjawab pertanyaan Kris, tapi baginya, itu saja sudah cukup,

karena sekarang Do Kyungsoo adalah miliknya.


	2. The First Date (Part I)

"Kris, apa benar kau pacaran dengan Do Kyungsoo?"

Kurang dari satu minggu dan berita mengenai hubungan Kris dan Kyungsoo segera menyebar seperti wabah ke seluruh penjuru sekolah. Tak jarang Kris menghela napas dengan kesal saat puluhan pasang mata penasaran mengikuti setiap langkahnya dan Kyungsoo di sepanjang koridor. Tak jarang pula, Kyungsoo bereaksi dengan menundukkan kepalanya dan segera menarik tangannya dari genggaman Kris yang hangat.

Itu yang paling membuat Kris sebal.

Bukan, ia tidak masalah dengan sifat Kyungsoo yang sangat pemalu. Wajah kekasih barunya itu akan memerah saat menerima pujian, bahkan walaupun hanya pujian singkat dari teman-teman atau gurunya, terlebih lagi dari dirinya. Kris tidak masalah dengan itu, bahkan ia suka melihat wajah manis Kyungsoo merona merah dan membuatnya harus menahan diri untuk tidak mencium Kyungsoo di depan umum. Sungguh, Kyungsoo sangat, sangat  _adorable_ di mata Kris.

Yang paling membuatnya sebal adalah pertanyaan yang kira-kira hampir sama persis seperti di atas yang selalu diulang-ulang dari mulut yang berbeda. Awalnya, Kris maupun Kyungsoo menanggapinya biasa saja, menjawab singkat, "iya," atau sebuah anggukan singkat malu-malu dari Kyungsoo. Semakin banyak pihak yang tahu, frekuensi pertanyaan itu terdengar semakin sering sampai ke titik di mana Kris ingin sekali menutup mulut semua orang. Apa perlu Kris, dengan kuasanya sebagai ketua OSIS, membuat pengumuman dan menempelkannya di dinding, "Wu Yifan pacaran dengan Do Kyungsoo, _so shut the f*ck up_!"?

Tidak, resiko  _detention_ atau dipecat dari OSIS bukan pilihan untuknya.

Sialnya, pertanyaan memuakkan itu kembali didapat Kris, bahkan setelah latihan basket yang merupakan kegiatan favorit Kris (selain menghabiskan waktu bersama Kyungsoo). Sang penanya kali ini adalah teman Kris dari klub basket, Park Chanyeol. Kris mendecak kesal saat bola yang dilemparnya ke arah ring basket dari titik three-point meleset. Dasar pengganggu.

"Kalau iya, memangnya kenapa?" Kris balik bertanya dengan jengkel, memilih fokus pada SMS yang baru dikirimnya pada Kyungsoo. Chanyeol biasanya bukan tipe orang yang ikut-ikutan bergosip seperti orang banyak. Sang _ulzzang_ band sekolah mereka itu kebanyakan hanya bicara soal basket dan musik pada Kris atau berbuat iseng tidak jelas bersama Baekhyun, teman satu klub musiknya. "Kau tahu dari mana sih?"

"Dari Luhan-hyung," Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya santai. "Dia bilang sih, 'jangan bilang-bilang Kris kalau aku yang beritahu', tapi aku penasaran, jadi kutanya saja langsung padamu."

Prinsip baru Kris: jangan percayakan rahasia apapun pada Luhan dan Park Chanyeol. Dasar, tukang gosip.

"Jadi, benaran ya?" Chanyeol iseng mencolek bahu Kris, yang dengan cepat menepis tangan temannya itu. "Kau pacaran sama Kyungsoo? Sejak kapan?"

"Sudah kubilang, 'iya', Chanyeol. Kau berisik sekali." Kris mengambil tas selempangnya yang kebetulan berada di samping Chanyeol. Bagus, dia sudah tidak _mood_ main basket lagi. Ingin rasanya sekalian saja dia lempar bola basket itu ke wajah Chanyeol. Sambil berjalan meninggalkan lapangan basket, Kris melambai singkat. "Aku duluan."

 

\-----------------

 

"Yifan...?"

Kris menoleh pada seorang pemuda berambut hitam kecoklatan yang duduk di sampingnya sambil mengunyah beef bulgogi yang dibelinya di kantin dan dengan cepat diputuskan untuk dibungkus saja. Makan di kantin sekolah tidak lagi nyaman dengan tatapan penasaran orang-orang yang tertuju ke arah Kris dan Kyungsoo, seakan mereka tontonan gratis. Inilah sebabnya Kris tidak akan mau jadi artis. Dia tidak suka dengan perhatian macam ini. Bagaimana dia bisa makan siang dengan tenang bersama Kyungsoo kalau semua perhatian itu bahkan membuat Kyungsoo tidak berani menatap wajah pacarnya sendiri?

"Apa, Soo?"

Bicara soal nama panggilan, Kris yang pertama kali menentukannya. Oh ayolah. Kris kan pacarnya sekarang. Ia tidak ingin panggilannya untuk Kyungsoo sama dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Sejak hari ketiga mereka pacaran, Kris sudah memutuskan untuk secara permanen memanggilnya "Soo". Singkat, praktis, dan Kris suka panggilan itu. Sementara Kyungsoo dengan malu-malu meminta izin Kris untuk memanggilnya dengan nama aslinya, Yifan, atau Wu Fan. Kris dengan segera mengizinkannya, karena baginya, tidak ada suara yang lebih indah daripada suara Kyungsoo yang memanggil nama Cinanya dengan aksen Korea yang kental. Sayang, harga dirinya masih terlalu tinggi untuk mengakui hal se- _cheesy_ itu.

"Kau melamun. Ada apa?"

Kalau ada hal lain yang belum Kris sebutkan tentang hal yang disukainya dari Kyungsoo, itu adalah sifat perhatiannya. Kyungsoo akan segera menoleh dan bertanya, "ada apa?" walaupun Kris hanya sekedar menghela napas, dan jawaban, "tidak ada apa-apa," tidak akan membuatnya puas. _Well_ , Kris sama sekali tidak keberatan, dan justru meladeni sikap Kyungsoo yang seperti seorang ibu yang khawatir itu dengan mengacak rambutnya gemas.

"Tidak apa-apa. Teruskan saja makanmu, sebentar lagi bel masuk." Kris tersenyum tipis, dan, seperti biasa, menepuk kepala Kyungsoo yang dibalas dengan anggukan singkat dari Kyungsoo yang sangat penurut.

Kyungsoo tidak bodoh. Ia tahu kekasihnya sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Kris biasanya hampir selalu punya topik untuk menjadi bahan pembicaraan mereka, seperti Tao yang seringkali terlalu lama memakai kamar mandi karena sibuk menata rambutnya sampai Kris harus berulang kali menggedor pintu kamar mandi (Kyungsoo tertawa mendengar ini, dan Kris diam-diam bangga karena membuat Kyungsoo tertawa), struktur OSIS yang menurutnya perlu ditata ulang, pertandingan basket yang ditontonnya di televisi, dan kekonyolan teman-temannya seperti Luhan yang terjatuh dengan wajah duluan di salah satu _soccer match_ yang penting. Kali ini, tidak ada apapun. Kyungsoo mengunyah pelan makanannya. Barangkali urusan pribadi, pikir Kyungsoo. Ia belum lama menjadi pacar Kris, dan belum waktunya ia ikut campur dalam urusan pribadi Kris. Setidaknya, itulah yang ia pikirkan.

Siapa yang sangka, kalau Kris sedang memikirkan caranya mengajak Kyungsoo kencan pertama.

Seperti yang Kris pernah katakan pada Kyungsoo, ia belum pernah berpacaran, apalagi kencan. Yah, kencan buta sih pernah. Hasil kerjaan Minseok yang khawatir Kris tidak akan dapat pacar di masa SMA, padahal yang bersangkutan sudah sibuk dengan kegiatan klub basket sejak tahun pertamanya di SMA. Kris, yang waktu itu masih cukup mudah dibujuk, akhirnya menuruti Minseok dan ikut kencan buta itu. Kencannya berakhir buruk, dengan pasangan kencan Kris yang dua tahun lebih tua (yang bahkan Kris sendiri lupa namanya) dengan jujur mengatakan bahwa ia tidak tertarik untuk berpacaran dengan gadis malang tersebut. Hasilnya, Minseok ngambek selama beberapa hari karena Kris membuat salah satu teman perempuannya (yang menurutnya paling cocok dengan kris) menangis.

Sejak saat itu, tidak ada lagi yang berniat membantu Kris mencari pacar. Apalagi sang objek pembicaraan tidak pernah peduli dengan masalah itu. Tidak ada satupun dari teman-teman Kris yang menyangka bahwa _of all people_ , dia akan memilih seorang pemuda sesederhana dan sepolos Kyungsoo. Sungguh, tidak ada yang bisa menebak jalan pikiran Wu Yifan.

Kris melirik ke arah kekasihnya yang sedang sibuk mengunyah roti krim yang dibelikan Kris dari kantin. Kris tahu, Kyungsoo juga pasti tidak merasa nyaman dengan perhatian orang-orang yang mendadak selalu tertuju ke arahnya sejak mereka berdua mulai berpacaran. Tidak hanya di sekolah, di asrama pun tidak jauh berbeda. Apalagi _weekend_ , dan Kyungsoo memang tidak terlalu sering pulang ke rumahnya karena jaraknya cukup jauh dari sekolah. Ingin rasanya Kris mengajaknya kencan agar mereka bisa lepas dari mata penasaran siswa-siswa di sekolah itu.

Atau, itu mungkin hanya alibi Kris. Ia memang ingin mengajak Kyungsoo kencan pertama.

Masalahnya sekarang, bagaimana cara mengajak kencan yang baik? _Hell_ , ia masih tahu malu untuk minta saran dari teman-temannya, apalagi teman-teman Kyungsoo yang agak... overprotektif terhadap pemuda mungil tersebut. Kalau pun Kyungsoo setuju, Kris belum punya rencana akan mengajaknya ke mana. Lebih buruk lagi, bagaimana kalau Kyungsoo menolak? Pikiran-pikiran negatif mulai menghantui pikiran Kris, dan hanya satu yang bisa dilakukannya saat ini.

"Kyungsoo."

"Mmm?" Sang pemilik nama menoleh ke arah pemuda yang lebih tinggi di sampingnya sambil menyeruput susu kotak di tangannya. Tidak biasanya, Kris memanggilnya bukan dengan nama panggilannya.

Yap, hanya satu jalan keluar yang diketahui Wu Yifan untuk masalah ini: _now or never_.

"Kita kencan yuk, hari Sabtu nanti."

Kyungsoo nyaris menyembur susu yang diminumnya ke wajah Kris. Benar-benar, Kris itu ketua OSIS, tapi pemilihan _timing_ -nya sangat buruk. Dan ini bukan pertama kalinya Kris mengejutkannya dengan kata-kata yang _random_ tapi serius. Kyungsoo menatap kekasihnya tidak percaya, seakan Kris baru saja bilang, "Aku menang lomba melukis."

"Apa...?"

"Kau dengar aku, Soo." Kris pura-pura sibuk dengan _handphone_ -nya, terlalu malu untuk menatap kekasihnya. Kyungsoo masih berkedip tidak percaya. Ia sudah pernah menonton drama-drama romantis di TV, dan sebagai pemuda polos yang belum pernah berpacaran, Kyungsoo mengira Kris akan mengajaknya kencan dengan cara yang romantis seperti dalam cerita-cerita itu. Benar-benar naif.

Kalau bukan karena semburat merah muda yang mulai menghiasi wajah Kris, Kyungsoo pasti menganggap Kris bercanda. Justru karena pemuda jangkung di sampingnya itu serius, Kyungsoo jadi tidak tahu harus bilang apa.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, tidak apa-apa kok"

Pernyataan barusan terdengar sedikit lebih dingin dari yang Kris harapkan. Tidak, ia tidak marah. Tepatnya, ia tidak akan bisa marah pada Kyungsoo. Kris hanya sedikit tidak sabar menunggu jawaban Kyungsoo. Pemuda mungil di sebelahnya hanya terdiam menunduk, seakan merasa bersalah. Kris menghela napas. Ia tidak menyangka akan ditolak secepat—

"Aku mau."

Kris menoleh cepat ke arah Kyungsoo, yang dengan cepat berjalan ke arah tong sampah dan membuang kotak susunya (yang isinya bahkan belum habis) untuk menutupi wajah malunya. Sang pemuda bertubuh jangkung itu tertawa kecil.

"Sabtu, jam 11 siang. Aku tunggu di depan gedung asramamu."

Sebelum Kyungsoo sempat menjawab, bel tanda istirahat selesai berdering keras di seluruh penjuru sekolah. Kris berdiri dari tempat duduknya, dan menepuk kepala Kyungsoo pelan sambil berjalan menuju kelasnya, meninggalkan kekasihnya yang sibuk _blushing_ sendirian di atap sekolah.

Sekarang, hanya satu masalah Kris,

bagaimana caranya kencan?


	3. The First Date (Part II)

Seorang pemuda bertubuh jangkung dengan rambut dicat pirang berdiri di samping gerbang besar berwarna hijau muda. Beberapa siswa yang melewati gerbang itu sesekali menyapa sang pemuda, mengingat bahwa dia adalah ketua di OSIS sekolah mereka. Suatu pemandangan yang tidak biasa, Kris, alias Wu Yifan yang biasanya selalu punya rencana untuk menghabiskan _weekend_ bersama teman-temannya yang juga terbilang "eksis" di sekolah berasrama itu kini berdiri di sebuah gedung asrama yang bahkan bukan asramanya sendiri. _Well_ , dilihat dari pakaiannya, jelas ia terlihat seperti akan menghabiskan seharian penuh di luar lingkungan sekolah.

"Pagi, Yifan-ah."

Kris, sekali lagi, tersenyum singkat pada seorang siswa penghuni asrama yang menyapanya. Pemuda itu teman sekelas Kris, walaupun berbeda asrama. Kris mengingatnya, tentu saja. Kim Sangwoo, salah satu siswa favorit guru musik mereka karena suaranya yang memang bagus dan bakatnya bermain gitar kira-kira sejajar dengan Chanyeol. Kris sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan ditanya pemuda berambut cokelat tua yang terkenal ramah itu.

"Sedang apa di sini? Kau menunggu seseorang?" Kris mengangguk. Sangwoo tersenyum simpul, apalagi melihat cara berpakaian Kris yang tidak biasanya. Hari ini ia terlihat lebih rapi dibanding gaya biasanya yang santai saat bepergian bersama teman-temannya.

"Kalau menunggu Kyungsoo-sshi, masuk saja ke lobi. Kalau terlalu lama di luar kan dingin." Pemuda itu tertawa kecil, lalu melanjutkan, "kalian mau pergi kencan ya?"

**_Deg!_** Telinga Kris sensitif mendengar kata "kencan". Ia memilih untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan lebih jauh. Senyuman Sangwoo melebar, sepertinya tebakannya tepat. Sambil menggelengkan kepala melihat teman sekelasnya yang mulai salah tingkah, Sangwoo menepuk pelan pundak Kris dan berjalan melaluinya dan menggumam kecil, "good luck."

Kris menghela napas. Ya, _good luck_. Ini kencan pertamanya dan ia berharap dengan sangat agar kencan ini berjalan dengan baik. Kris merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan dua lembar tiket eksklusif sebuah film yang belum lama dirilis. Tadinya, tiket-tiket itu milik Zitao, hasil memenangkan undian _lucky draw_ yang diikutinya setelah acara _shopping_ dengan Yixing. Namun, dengan berbagai bujukan dan kata-kata manis (dan ~~sedikit~~ pengorbanan berupa beberapa aksesoris favorit Kris), akhirnya sang atlet wushu memberikannya pada Kris, plus tips-tips kencan dan cara berpakaian yang benar untuk kencan pertama.

Yah, selera _fashion_ Tao memang tidak buruk. Masih lebih baik dibanding jaket bermotif _leopard_.

Kris memakai kemeja abu-abu berkerah putih dengan celana panjang berwarna krem dan sepasang sepatu putih. Rambut Kris yang biasanya disisir asal hari ini ditata serapi mungkin sehingga terlihat hampir lurus. Simpel, memang, tapi sesuai kata Zitao, "kesan pertama itu penting," dan ia tidak ingin berdandan terlalu heboh dan membuat Kyungsoo gugup, atau lebih buruk, _ill feel_ duluan sebelum kencan dimulai.

"Yifan!" Kris refleks menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggil namanya tanpa persiapan mental. Sebuah kesalahan besar yang menyebabkan jantungnya mendadak menambah kecepatan berdetaknya tanpa izin dari sang tuan. Kris tanpa sadar menahan napasnya selama hampir satu menit.

_Oh my God. Here he comes._

Kyungsoo mengenakan kaus hitam bergaris-garis putih dibalik kemeja biru muda berlengan panjang dengan celana jeans biru tua dan sepatu putih. Rambutnya yang biasanya hitam legam dan rapi kini berwarna sedikit kemerahan. Wow, gumam Kris dalam hati. Ia tidak pernah sadar bahwa pacarnya yang begitu sederhana dan pemalu ternyata cukup fashionable. Di mata Kris, Kyungsoo seakan berjalan dalam _slow motion_ ke arahnya.

Saat jarak mereka hanya sekitar satu langkah, Kyungsoo kembali ke dirinya yang dikenal Kris. Kyungsoo yang manis dan pemalu. Pemuda mungil itu menundukkan kepalanya, tapi mulutnya mulai berbicara dengan cepat.

"Maaf ya, Yifan. Jongin-ah dan Sehun-ah mendandaniku dengan paksa. Bahkan mereka mewarnai rambutku. Padahal aku sudah bilang kau pasti sudah menungguku. Catnya temporer sih, tapi... ah, aku pasti terlihat aneh sekali sekarang. K-kalau kau mau, aku bisa mencuci rambutku dulu dan—"

"... _Great_."

"A-apa?" Kyungsoo tidak menangkap karena Kris tiba-tiba bicara dalam bahasa Inggris, dan karena ia juga sibuk bicara sendiri.

" _You look great_ ," Kris mengulangi kalimatnya. Ia tahu Kyungsoo mengerti ucapannya, dan sukses membuat wajah kekasihnya itu semerah rambutnya sekarang. Kris menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo, yang dibalas dengan senyum lega dari pemuda mungil tersebut. "Ayo, kita pergi."

\-----------------

Perjalanan ke bioskop tujuan mereka dengan bus terasa begitu lama. Kris menghabiskan waktu dengan meyakinkan Kyungsoo bahwa ia terlihat menarik (sangat, sangat menarik) dan bukannya aneh, sementara Kyungsoo —yang tadinya bersikeras bahwa ia merasa aneh karena belum pernah mewarnai rambutnya sebelumnya, akhirnya tertunduk malu dan menggumamkan, "Terima kasih. Yifan juga... keren sekali hari ini," dengan senyum manis. Kris harus menahan diri supaya wajahnya tidak mendadak terbelah cengiran lebar karena pujian itu.

Tidak sampai satu jam setelah mereka menaiki bus dari bus stop yang ada di depan gerbang sekolah mereka, akhirnya mereka sampai di bioskop yang mereka tuju. Kris menyerahkan kedua tiket eksklusifnya di loket, dan mereka berdua mendapat kursi yang cukup nyaman di dalam bioskop tersebut. Kris membelikan Kyungsoo seporsi nachos dengan tambahan _melted cheese_ , makanan kesukaan Kyungsoo jika sedang menonton film.

"Dari mana kau tahu?" Kyungsoo tersenyum saat menerima piring kertas berisi nachos dari Kris, sedikit kaget karena ia baru saja akan mengeluarkan dompetnya dan membeli nachos itu sendiri.

"Kau sendiri yang cerita padaku kok," Kris balas tersenyum sambil sedikit menyeruput _lemon tea_ -nya dan berjalan menuju teater yang harus mereka masuki. "Kau bilang kakakmu mentraktirmu menonton film dan membelikan nachos waktu ulang tahunmu yang kedua belas, dan kau senang sekali hari itu." Sang ketua OSIS melirik Kyungsoo yang hanya menatapnya dengan bola mata bulatnya, dan ia memutuskan untuk tutup mulut saat itu juga. Apa dia bilang sesuatu yang aneh? Atau ada sesuatu di wajahnya?

Kekhawatiran Kris segera hilang mendengar tawa kecil Kyungsoo. "Aku kira kau tidak dengar waktu aku bilang begitu. Lagipula, itu kan cerita lama."

"Yang benar saja," Kris menghela napas, sedikit lega karena ternyata ia tidak melakukan kesalahan. "Kalau tentang kamu, Soo, aku akan berusaha mengingat hal sekecil apapun." Pemuda jangkung tersebut kembali menutup mulutnya, dan baru saja menyadari ucapannya barusan.

Ya Tuhan. _Cheesy_ sekali, Wu Yifan. Ia baru saja akan bilang, "aku bercanda", tapi rona merah di wajah Kyungsoo cukup untuk menyadarkannya bahwa semua sudah terlambat. Terlambat untuk menarik kata-katanya, dan terlambat untuk menyelamatkan harga dirinya.

"Kalau begitu," Kyungsoo tersenyum, dan untuk pertama kalinya, menggenggam tangan Kris duluan sambil menuntun pemuda itu ke dalam kegelapan teater mereka.

"Aku juga akan berusaha mengingat semua hal tentang Yifan."

Masa bodoh dengan harga diri.

\-----------------

"Soo? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Dua jam setelah film yang mereka saksikan diputar, Kris keluar dari pintu teater bersama puluhan orang lainnya sambil menuntun Kyungsoo yang sibuk menyembunyikan wajah menangisnya. Saking semangatnya dengan persiapan kencan, Kris lupa mengecek genre filmnya dan baru menyadari di tengah-tengah bahwa film yang mereka tonton adalah film drama romantis yang berakhir dengan sedih. Kris harus mengakui kalau ia hampir saja menangis, tapi ia tidak menyangka seseorang di sampingnya ternyata sudah menangis terisak sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya sejak paruh akhir film tersebut. Kris memberanikan diri untuk menarik kepala Kyungsoo supaya pemuda itu bersandar di bahunya sampai film itu berakhir.

Kris mengeluarkan tisu dari saku celananya dan menghapus air mata kekasihnya yang masih sedikit terisak walaupun kini mereka sudah berada di sebuah restoran yang terdekat dari bioskop itu. Kyungsoo membiarkan Kris menyingkirkan kedua tangannya yang sejak tadi berada di depan wajahnya dan hatinya sedikit tenang saat tangan Kris menyeka wajahnya dengan lembut dari tempat duduk di depannya. Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan sambil berusaha membersihkan wajahnya juga.

"Maaf ya, Yifan. Aku cengeng sekali."

"Tidak apa-apa. Harusnya aku yang minta maaf. Aku tidak tahu kalau ceritanya sesedih itu," Kris mengelus pelan rambut Kyungsoo, dan pemuda mungil itu diam-diam menyukai sentuhan lembut Kris di kepalanya. "Maaf, aku sudah membuatmu menangis."

Tentu saja, itu bukan salah mereka berdua. Setelah perdebatan singkat tentang siapa yang harus minta maaf, akhirnya pembicaraan itu selesai tanpa hasil setelah seorang pelayan restoran membawakan buku menu untuk mereka berdua. Kris memesan makanan hamburger dan cola (Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar gabungan dua makanan tidak sehat itu dalam pesanan mereka), sementara Kyungsoo memilih nasi goreng kimchi dan teh hijau Cina. Setelah sang ~~pengganggu~~ pelayan meninggalkan mereka berdua, Kris menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo di atas meja, dan menatap wajah kekasihnya itu. Wajah Kyungsoo sedikit memerah karena baru saja menangis, dan matanya masih kemerahan dan berair.

Kris sangat suka memandang wajah Kyungsoo tanpa ada pembicaraan di antara mereka. Mata mereka seakan terkunci satu sama lain, dan terkadang, mulut Kris seakan punya kehendak sendiri dan melontarkan pujian manis pada Kyungsoo. Tentu saja, hasilnya adalah Kyungsoo yang mendorongnya menjauh sambil membuang muka karena malu. Malu karena pujian Kris, dan malu karena ia tidak bisa bilang bahwa Kris begitu tampan dan tidak mudah untuk mengalihkan matanya dari wajah sempurna itu.

Kris, seperti biasanya, tersenyum lembut sambil menatap ke dalam mata bulat Kyungsoo, dan pujiannya kali ini adalah, "Walaupun habis menangis, kau tetap mempesona," sambil sedikit membetulkan rambut Kyungsoo. "Aku sangat, sangat menyayangimu."

Tapi, tidak seperti biasanya, Kyungsoo tidak mengalihkan wajahnya dari Kris, walaupun semburat merah muda mulai mewarnai kedua pipinya. Pemuda itu membalas dengan senyuman yang sama lembutnya, dan mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka.

Dan, yang paling tidak biasa, Kyungsoo membalas kalimat terakhir Kris. Untuk pertama kalinya.

"Aku juga sangat, sangat menyayangimu, Yifan."

\-----------------

Kris memandang langit Seoul yang sudah menggelap. Di bawah langit berwarna biru tua itu, ratusan, atau mungkin ribuan cahaya bersinar berwarna-warni dengan indah. Sekilas, pemandangan tersebut seperti sebuah lukisan, jika saja mobil-mobil di jalanan tak bergerak, dan orang-orang berhenti berlalu lalang ke berbagai arah, dan cahaya-cahaya itu tidak berganti-ganti warna maupun bentuk. Kris menghela napas. Andai saja ia membawa kamera digitalnya, sesalnya entah yang ke berapa kalinya hari itu.

Tapi, bukan pemandangan indah itu yang ingin diabadikan Kris. Bukan gemerlap cahaya itu yang ingin terus dikaguminya di masa yang akan datang. Dan bukan kerumunan para pejalan kaki itu yang ia inginkan tertangkap dalam lensa kameranya.

Yang Kris inginkan hanyalah mengabadikan wajah Kyungsoo yang sedang mengagumi pemandangan barusan dengan wajah kagum dari atas Seoul Tower. Pupilnya membesar, mulutnya sedikit terbuka membentuk sebuah senyuman berbentuk hati, dan cahaya gemerlapan ibukota terpantul di wajahnya.

Hanya itu yang ingin ia simpan dalam sebuah foto. Dan mungkin, foto saja tidak cukup.

Kris membetulkan posisi tangannya yang memegang beberapa kantung belanjaan di tangan kanannya, yang salah satunya berisi makanan kecil untuk persiapan di kamar asrama dan yang satunya berisi buku-buku bacaan Kyungsoo. Mereka menghabiskan hampir seharian berjalan tanpa tujuan pasti di tengah hiruk pikuk kota itu, dan sesekali berhenti di sebuah toko untuk melihat-lihat, entah itu ajakan Kris yang ingin melihat seragam baru tim basket favoritnya atau Kyungsoo yang dengan iseng menarik Kris masuk ke toko aksesoris wanita dan memasangkan bando bertelinga beruang di atas kepala pacarnya itu. Tentu saja, Kris membalasnya (dan segera menyesal dalam hati karena Kyungsoo terlihat sepuluh kali lebih imut dengan telinga kucing, sehingga iapun membeli kedua bando tersebut). Sisa waktunya mereka habiskan dengan bermain di _game center_ , pergi ke toko buku dan toko DVD, membeli _bubble tea_ (Kyungsoo memaksa Kris supaya pemuda itu mau ditraktir karena Kris membayar makan siang mereka dengan kartu kredit) dan terakhir, membuat foto stiker berdua.

Ya, foto stiker. Kalau teman-teman Kris melihatnya nanti, bisa-bisa mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sebelum dicetak, Kyungsoo menghias asal foto-foto mereka berdua dengan menaruh gambar pita pink kecil di atas kepala Kris dan topi pesta di atas kepalanya sendiri. Tidak lupa, sebuah _frame_ berwarna cerah mengelilingi foto mereka berdua. Saat sudah waktunya menghias foto berikutnya, Kris dengan cepat meraih _digital pen_ yang dipakai Kyungsoo untuk menghias foto tersebut dan menggambar sesuatu di antara kepala mereka yang menurutnya adalah seekor "kucing", dan Kyungsoo menahan tawanya, karena jujur saja, gambar Kris tidak sesempurna wajahnya.

Kris berniat meminta Kyungsoo menghentikan kekonyolan itu, karena setidaknya ia butuh satu foto yang bagus, tapi niatnya segera musnah melihat Kyungsoo yang sibuk tertawa sendiri sambil menekan-nekan layar sentuh mesin foto tersebut. Ada empat foto, dan Kyungsoo memasukkan dua foto ke saku kemeja Kris. "Simpanlah. Kau terlihat manis dengan pita," kata pemuda mungil itu sambil terus tersenyum dan memasukkan foto yang ~~dihancurkan~~ dihias Kris ke dalam dompetnya.

Sampai perjalanan pulang mereka, Kris masih sedikit tersenyum mengingat kencan pertama mereka hari itu. Itu bukan kencan mewah yang biasanya menjadi syarat ideal kencan orang-orang pada umumnya. Kris juga tidak membawa bunga, dan Kyungsoo bukan perempuan. Rutinitasnya juga tidak jauh berbeda dengan bepergian bersama teman-temannya (kecuali bagian foto stiker karena ia sudah punya terlalu banyak selca bersama teman-temannya), hanya saja lebih romantis karena kali ini ia pergi bersama kekasihnya. Kris melirik Kyungsoo yang kepalanya tersandar di pundaknya sambil memeluk kantung kertas berisi buku-buku. Mata yang sejak tadi berbinar dan tertawa ke arah Kris kini tertutup karena kelelahan, dan suara Kyungsoo yang mengajaknya pergi kesana kemari juga digantikan oleh bunyi napasnya yang teratur.

Kris merogoh saku kemejanya, dan mengeluarkan foto stiker yang tadi dimasukkan Kyungsoo ke dalamnya. Dalam foto itu, senyum lebar Kyungsoo sedikit tertutup gambar hati berwarna merah di pipinya, sementara wajah Kris yang sedang melingkarkan lengannya di leher Kyungsoo dihiasi gambar kumis berwarna kuning, hasil karya Kyungsoo. Keduanya terlihat bahagia di foto itu, seakan mereka sudah mengenal satu sama lain dalam waktu yang lama.

Sambil tersenyum, Kris memasukkan kembali foto itu dengan hati-hati ke saku kemejanya, dan rasa kantuk mulai menguasainya. Kris menyandarkan kepalanya di atas kepala Kyungsoo. Ia belum pernah menghabiskan waktu dengan berjalan-jalan keliling kota seharian seperti itu, bahkan naik-turun bus dan kereta berkali-kali. Benar-benar melelahkan.

Hari sesempurna itu tidak akan ditukarnya dengan apapun di dunia ini.


	4. Seeking Comfort

Tidak terasa, sudah dua bulan sejak Kris dan Kyungsoo mulai berpacaran. Kris bahkan tidak terlalu menghitung sudah berapa lama ia menjadi kekasih Kyungsoo, tapi kalau diingat lagi, memang keduanya sudah  dua bulan bersama. Tidak hanya keduanya semakin dekat, tapi Kyungsoo juga kini lebih percaya diri mengekspresikan perasaannya di depan orang-orang, termasuk di depan teman-temannya. Bahkan Kris, yang tadinya pendiam dan selalu terlihat _cool_ , tidak jarang sengaja membuat lelucon asal, komentar _random_ , dan apapun yang menurutnya bisa membuat Kyungsoo tertawa. Hebatnya, hampir semua usahanya itu berhasil, walaupun _side effect_ -nya adalah tatapan aneh dari teman-temannya yang lain. Yah, baginya, itu bukan hal penting.

Karena baginya, melihat Kyungsoo tertawa dapat menenangkan hatinya.

Meskipun mereka berdua semakin dekat, bukan berarti mereka berdua bisa selalu bersama. Posisi Kris sebagai ketua OSIS membuatnya jarang menghabiskan waktu istirahat bersama Kyungsoo dan teman-temannya. Saat dirinya diberi sedikit kelonggaran waktu untuk sekedar makan siang atau mengambil napas sebelum kembali menyibukkan diri dengan kegiatan organisasi sekolah tersebut, waktu istirahat para siswa sudah selesai. Alhasil, Kris jadi makan siang sendirian. Kyungsoo pun punya kesibukannya sendiri sebagai murid beasiswa dan anggota klub musik sekolah mereka.

Kyungsoo, yang mulai menyadari berkurangnya frekuensi pertemuannya dengan Kris, sedikit khawatir. Ia takut kekasihnya itu tidak makan atau tidur dengan teratur. Apalagi, Kris juga masih aktif di klub basket, bahkan hampir tidak pernah bolos latihan seperti Sehun yang memang dasarnya pemalas. Nilai-nilai akademisnya pun, menurut informasi dari Sangwoo yang sekelas dengan Kris, tetap bagus. Entah ini hanya imajinasinya saja atau memang kenyataan, tapi setiap kali Kyungsoo akhirnya bisa bertemu Kris, lingkaran hitam di bawah mata pemuda jangkung itu semakin menggelap, dan penampilannya yang dulunya selalu rapi kini terlihat berantakan.

Bukan sosok Kris yang seperti itu yang ingin Kyungsoo lihat. Kyungsoo merindukan sosok Kris yang selalu tersenyum lembut kepadanya, bukan Kris yang nyaris selalu tertidur di antara waktu bersama mereka yang semakin menipis.

Meskipun begitu, apa yang bisa dilakukan Kyungsoo untuknya?

 

\-----------------

 

"Mimpi buruk?"

Kyungsoo menatap Tao tidak percaya, sedangkan yang ditatap hanya mengangguk santai sambil mengunyah sandwich-nya. Setelah menelan makanannya, pemuda Cina itu meneruskan sesi ceritanya.

"Aku tidak tahu itu mimpi buruk atau bukan, tapi tengah malam, aku sering mendengar Kris menangis dalam tidurnya." Tao menjelaskan dengan bahasa Korea yang masih berantakan. Teman-teman Kyungsoo yang lain pun ikut mendengarkan. "Kalau pagi-pagi kutanya soal itu, ia pasti mengelak. Katanya aku salah dengar, atau aku bermimpi. Bahkan kemarin dia bilang, 'jangan-jangan, yang kau dengar itu hantu.'" Tao bergidik ngeri, membuat para pendengar ceritanya tertawa, kecuali Junmyeon yang berusaha menenangkannya dan Kyungsoo. Ia masih memproses informasi yang baru saja didengarnya dari teman sekamar Kris.

"Tapi, benaran kok." Tao mencolek tangan Kyungsoo, membuyarkan pemuda mungil itu dari lamunannya. "Aku yakin itu Kris, bukan hantu. Aku juga pernah melihatnya beberapa kali."

"Aku percaya padamu, Zitao-yah." Kyungsoo tersenyum pada pemuda berambut hitam di hadapannya. "Apa kau tahu sejak kapan Kris mulai bermimpi buruk?" Dalam beberapa saat, meja makan yang ditempati tujuh orang itu mendadak sunyi, menunggu jawaban Tao, yang kemudian menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Sekitar satu minggu yang lalu. Kapan ya... Ah, pokoknya aku ingat karena waktu itu Kris bilang ia baru saja selesai menerima telepon dari keluarganya. Habisnya, aneh sekali."

Kyungsoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Apanya yang aneh?"

"Soalnya orangtua Kris hampir tidak pernah meneleponnya."

Pemuda mungil itu menggigit bibirnya. Kris memang jarang sekali bicara soal keluarganya. Yang Kyungsoo tahu, Kris berasal dari Guangzhou, masa SMP-nya dihabiskan di Vancouver, dan walaupun ayahnya tidak setuju dengan pilihan anak tunggalnya itu untuk masuk SMA di Seoul, ia tetap pergi dengan dukungan dari ibunya. Selebihnya, Kyungsoo tidak pernah bertanya lagi. Ia merasa tidak perlu memaksa Kris menceritakan soal keluarganya jika ia memang tidak begitu nyaman membahasnya.

Sekarang, Kyungsoo penasaran. Ia bukanlah tipe orang yang ingin ikut campur urusan orang lain, tapi sikap Kris akhir-akhir ini membuatnya khawatir. Sesuai dugaannya, bertanya pada Tao adalah pilihan yang tepat karena sang atlet wushu muda itu sekamar dengan Kris.

"Zitao-yah," Kyungsoo memanggil Tao sambil tersenyum. "Apa kau bisa membantuku?"

 

* * *

 

"Kau mau ke mana? Ini sudah malam."

Tao melirik ke arah meja di sisi lain kamarnya, ke arah pemilik suara yang bertanya padanya dalam bahasa Cina tanpa menoleh. Kris sepertinya, seperti biasa, sedang sibuk. Mejanya penuh buku-buku pelajaran, laptopnya terbuka, dan kertas-kertas, mulai dari urusan OSIS hingga pengaturan strategi pertandingan basket bertebaran, bahkan sampai ke lantai. Tangan Kris seakan tidak dapat berhenti mengetik dan menulis. Tao sudah biasa dengan pemandangan itu selama satu minggu ini, dan sebenarnya ia cukup khawatir juga. Bagaimanapun, Kris sudah dianggapnya seperti saudaranya sendiri, dan kalau tidak akan melukai Kris, ia mau saja menghajar teman sekamarnya itu sampai pingsan supaya ia akhirnya bisa memejamkan mata tepat waktu tanpa disuruh.

"Aku mau minta bantuan Minseok-ge untuk mengerjakan PR matematika." Tao menunjukkan buku tulisnya pada Kris, walaupun pemuda berambut pirang itu tetap tidak menoleh ke arahnya. "Mungkin juga, aku akan menginap di kamarnya. Kalau sudah larut, tidur saja duluan," lanjutnya. Sebuah anggukan singkat, dan Tao segera memakai sepatunya dan berjalan keluar dari kamarnya, meninggalkan ruangan itu dalam keheningan. Hanya suara ketikan laptop dan sesekali desahan lelah Kris yang terdengar dari kamar itu.

Satu lagi malam yang panjang untuk Wu Yifan.

 

\-----------------

 

Beberapa jam kemudian, pintu kamar itu terbuka perlahan, dan seseorang melangkah dengan hati-hati ke dalam kamar itu. Semua lampu kecuali lampu nakas sudah dimatikan, dan dari cahaya itu, sosok Kris yang tertidur dengan selimut menutupi sampai bagian pundaknya. Sosok yang baru saja masuk ke kamar itu berlutut di samping tempat tidur Kris, memandangi wajah kelelahan Kris. Matanya tertutup rapat, bibirnya sedikit terbuka, rambutnya sedikit berantakan, dan napasnya terdengar begitu tenang.

Sang "penyusup" tersenyum kecil. Ia jarang melihat Kris dengan wajah polosnya saat tidur. Biasanya, Kris terlihat sedikit dingin dan angkuh karena tatapan tajamnya, dan wajahnya hampir tidak pernah menampakkan ekspresi—atau disebut juga _bitch face_ oleh Jongin dan Sehun. Ia ingin sekali memotret wajah Kris yang entah kenapa bisa terlihat manis saat tidur, tapi niat itu segera diurungkannya. Ya Tuhan, dia itu pacar Kris, bukan _stalker_.

Yap, sang penyusup tidak lain adalah Do Kyungsoo.

Mengerjakan PR hanyalah alasan Tao untuk membantu Kyungsoo masuk ke kamarnya dan Kris tanpa dicurigai karena pemuda bertubuh mungil itu terlalu khawatir pada Kris. Satu hal lagi, Kyungsoo terlalu malu untuk masuk ke kamar Kris secara terang-terangan, dan ia tidak yakin kekasihnya itu mau begitu saja bercerita padanya. Hei, bagaimanapun, Kyungsoo juga laki-laki. Ia tahu apa yang disebut gengsi, dan harga diri Kris terlalu tinggi untuk menceritakan hal sepele seperti sebuah mimpi buruk dapat membuatnya menangis.

Kyungsoo duduk berlutut dalam diam selama hampir 20 menit, dan karena kakinya mulai terasa pegal, ia merasa mungkin sebaiknya ia duduk di kursi belajar Kris. Saat ia berjalan perlahan menuju meja yang entah sejak kapan sudah rapi tersebut, Kyungsoo mendengarnya. Suara menggumam pelan dari arah tempat tidur Kris. Kyungsoo segera duduk kembali di tempatnya semula dan memandang wajah kekasihnya itu.

Wajah Kris yang tadinya tenang kini terlihat seakan seseorang sedang mengganggu tidurnya. Tubuhnya sedikit bergerak-gerak gelisah, dan walaupun dengan cahaya minim, Kyungsoo dapat melihat kalau tubuh Kris mulai berkeringat, padahal malam itu udaranya cukup dingin. Sesekali, pemuda jangkung itu menggumam pelan dalam bahasa yang Kyungsoo ketahui adalah bahasa Cina. Kyungsoo tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Kris, tapi ia dapat menangkap satu kata yang dapat dipahaminya.

"Mama..."

Hati Kyungsoo tiba-tiba terasa sakit, apalagi begitu ia melihat sebutir air mata mengalir menuruni pipi Kris dan membasahi bantal, dan ia secara tak sadar membenamkan wajahnya di bantal tersebut. Kyungsoo sekarang mengerti bahwa kekasihnya bukan bermimpi buruk. Ia merindukan keluarganya. Sambil membetulkan posisi duduknya, Kyungsoo memberanikan diri menyentuh lengan Kris dan mengelusnya dengan lembut. Mungkin, pikirnya, Kris tidak perlu dibangunkan. Ia hanya perlu ditenangkan.

"Yifan," bisiknya pelan di dekat telinga Kris. "Kau baik-baik saja. Jangan menangis." Kyungsoo yakin Kris tidak dapat melihatnya, tapi ia tersenyum pada kekasihnya itu. Ia menggenggam tangan Kris yang mencengkram selimutnya dengan erat, berharap setidaknya kekasihnya itu tahu bahwa ia tidak sendirian.

"Aku di sini, bersamamu."

Kali ini, Kyungsoo mengabaikan rasa pegal di kakinya dan rasa malunya yang sebenarnya sudah ada sejak ia masuk ke kamar itu, dan sampai gumaman dan gerakan-gerakan Kris dalam tidurnya berhenti, Kyungsoo tetap menggenggam tangan yang jauh lebih besar dari miliknya tersebut. Ia tahu, saat ini dirinya bukan siapa-siapa bagi Kris. Mereka belum lama berpacaran, dan ia tidak tahu banyak soal Kris dan keluarganya.

Setidaknya, ia ingin ada di sisi Kris, dan memberitahunya bahwa ia tidak akan membiarkan pemuda itu merasa kesepian.

Kyungsoo menyandarkan kepalanya di samping kepala Kris, dan tanpa sadar, ia tertidur. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa Kris kali ini tersenyum tipis dalam tidurnya, dan menggenggam erat tangan Kyungsoo di antara wajah mereka. Kali ini, dalam tidurnya, Kris membisikkan nama kekasihnya, dan satu kalimat lagi,

"Terima kasih."

 

* * *

 

Sinar matahari pagi menyusup masuk ke sebuah kamar melewati celah gorden jendela dan jatuh menyinari wajah seorang pemuda berambut pirang. Kedua mata coklat terang milik Kris perlahan terbuka walaupun dirinya masih ingin membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal. Mimpinya semalam terlihat begitu indah, tidak seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Rasanya, ia tidak ingin terbangun. Oh ya, kenapa hari ini hangat sekali? Kris membuka matanya lebih lebar, dan pemandangan di hadapannya membuat kedua matanya membulat sempurna. Ia menahan napas.

Ya Tuhan, apa ia masih bermimpi?

Wajah Kyungsoo yang sedang tertidur berada kurang dari sepuluh sentimeter dari wajahnya sendiri. Dengan jarak sedekat itu, Kris bahkan dapat menghitung jumlah bulu mata kekasihnya itu, bahkan merasakan hembusan napasnya. Kris melihat ke bawah. Tangan mereka saling menggenggam satu sama lain dengan erat. Hanya kepala dan lengan kanan Kyungsoo yang berada di atas tempat tidur Kris, sementara tubuhnya berada dalam posisi terduduk di lantai.

Kenapa Kyungsoo ada di sini? Sejak kapan?

"Soo..." Kris, sambil menahan dirinya agar tidak _blushing_ duluan dengan pikiran aku-baru-saja-tidur-satu-malam-dengan-Kyungsoo, menepuk-nepuk pundak Kyungsoo untuk membangunkannya. "Bangunlah. Kau bisa masuk angin." Tidak ada respon. Kris melihat ke arah jam dinding. Baru jam setengah enam pagi, dan hari itu hari Sabtu. Kris mencoba membangunkan Kyungsoo sekali lagi, tapi hanya gumaman protes tidak jelas yang didapatnya sebagai jawaban. Kris menghela napas, dan mencoba duduk sambil melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Kyungsoo perlahan-lahan, berniat untuk menaikkan Kyungsoo ke tempat tidurnya.

Saat itulah, mata Kyungsoo langsung terbuka setelah berkedip beberapa kali. Perhatian kedua bola mata bulat itu langsung tertuju ke arah tangan kanannya yang kehilangan kehangatan dari tangan Kris, dan wajahnya merona merah melihat kekasihnya itu sudah terbangun.

"Y-Yifan." Kyungsoo ingin menjelaskan keadaan tersebut pada Kris. Bayangkan, Kris terbangun dengan Kyungsoo tertidur di samping tempat tidurnya dan menggenggam tangannya, apalagi wajah mereka begitu dekat. Ya ampun, kalau mereka tidak berpacaran, Kyungsoo yakin seratus persen Kris akan segera menganggapnya orang aneh dan mengusirnya dari situ. Untungnya, mereka memang pacaran.

"Sejak kapan kau di sini, Soo? Kemarilah," Kris membantu Kyungsoo untuk bangkit dari lantai dingin kamarnya dan duduk di sampingnya. "Tanganmu dingin sekali..." Kris menggumam pelan saat ia kembali menggenggam kedua tangan Kyungsoo. Kekasihnya itu hanya terdiam, wajahnya tertunduk karena malu.

"Aku..." Kyungsoo berdeham. Ia tahu betul dirinya tidak pandai berbohong, jadi sebaiknya jujur saja. "Aku dengar dari Zitao-ah, kau sering bermimpi buruk beberapa malam terakhir ini. A-apalagi, kau sekarang sibuk sekali dan jarang istirahat. Setiap kali kita bertemu juga kau hampir selalu terlihat mengantuk..." Pemuda mungil itu menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gugup, sementara Kris masih mendengarkan kata-katanya sambil menggenggam kedua tangannya.

"Aku mencemaskanmu," lanjut Kyungsoo, yang tanpa sadar mengenggam tangan Kris erat. Kata-katanya selanjutnya benar-benar mengalir begitu saja tanpa dapat dikontrolnya. "Aku sudah tahu apa yang membuatmu bermimpi buruk, tapi aku tidak akan mengatakannya pada siapapun. Maaf, Yifan, aku tidak bermaksud ikut campur—"

Sebelum Kyungsoo selesai bicara, Kris menariknya mendekat dan memeluknya erat. Tangannya melingkari tubuh Kyungsoo yang lebih mungil, sementara wajah kekasihnya itu terbenam di dadanya. Kyungsoo begitu kaget hingga tidak bereaksi sama sekali.

"Soo," Kris berbisik tepat di samping telinga Kyungsoo, dan tubuh pemuda mungil dalam pelukannya itu sedikit gemetar karena napas Kris mengenai telinganya. "Dalam mimpiku semalam, aku tidak hanya melihat wajah ibuku yang sedang menangis seperti biasanya..." Kris melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap wajah Kyungsoo.

"Aku mendengar suaramu. Kau bilang aku tidak sendirian. Kau akan selalu bersamaku." Kris tersenyum, sebuah senyuman yang hanya ditunjukkannya pada Kyungsoo. "Terima kasih."

Kyungsoo menghela napas lega, dan membalas senyuman Kris. Selama beberapa saat, keduanya terdiam dalam kesunyian kamar tersebut, sementara mata mereka memandang satu sama lain. Seakan, mereka punya dunia sendiri. Dunia di mana hanya ada Wu Yifan dan Do Kyungsoo. Kris sedikit mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyungsoo, kening mereka pun sudah bersinggungan, dan—

Suara ketukan pintu sukses mengejutkan kedua pemuda itu, dan keduanya refleks menjauhi satu sama lain dengan wajah merah padam, khususnya Kris. Ia hampir melompat dari tempat tidurnya untuk membukakan pintu pada siapapun yang mengganggunya pagi-pagi begini.

"Pagi, Kris." Sapa seorang pemuda berambut coklat terang dengan tubuh kira-kira sedikit lebih tinggi dari Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa, Baekhyun? Ini pagi sekali." Kris menutup wajah kesalnya dengan pura-pura menguap. Entah dia harus kesal pada Baekhyun yang mengganggu momen indahnya bersama Kyungsoo atau justru bersyukur karena tadi ia hampir saja...

"Kudengar Kyungsoo ada di sini. Hari ini klub musik ada latihan pagi, jadi aku mau menjemputnya." Baekhyun menjawab dengan santai sambil mengintip ke dalam kamar Kris, tapi Kris segera menutupi pandangan Baekhyun dari tempat tidurnya sambil menatap pemuda itu dengan kesal. Ia tidak memperhatikan kata-katanya berikutnya.

"Biar aku yang memanggilnya. Kyungsoo masih tidur."

"Eh?" Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya. "Kalian tidur bersama?"

Jantung Kris nyaris melompat dari tempatnya berada, dan ia berusaha setenang mungkin untuk menggelengkan kepalanya dengan wajar dan menutup pintu tepat di depan wajah Baekhyun. "Tidur bersama"? _Oh God_ , itu terdengar sangat berskandal, walaupun semalam mereka memang secara teknis tidur di kasur yang sama. Kris berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya saat ia memberitahu Kyungsoo bahwa Baekhyun datang menjemputnya, dan entah kenapa, Kris menjadi ikut salah tingkah melihat wajah merah padam kekasihnya itu.

"Biar kujemput selesai latihan," gumam Kris pelan, yang hanya dibalas anggukan cepat dari Kyungsoo yang tidak sampai sepuluh detik kemudian sudah buru-buru meninggalkan kamar Kris sambil setengah berlari. Kris dapat sedikit mendengar suara Baekhyun yang menanyakan sikap Kyungsoo yang tidak seperti biasa.

Kris terduduk lemas di tempat tidurnya. Gawat, pikirnya. Tadi... apa yang akan dilakukannya pada Kyungsoo, kekasihnya yang polos itu? Bagaimana jika Baekhyun tidak datang? Apalagi Kyungsoo tidak mengatakan apa-apa saat ia pergi meninggalkan kamar Kris. Pemuda pirang itu membenamkan wajahnya di telapak tangannya. Rasa malu, bersalah, dan benci pada dirinya sendiri bercampur aduk di kepalanya.

Ya Tuhan,

ia hampir saja mencium Kyungsoo.


End file.
